Sobrevivir
by fenen
Summary: Cuando la vida te pone piedras tienes que saltearlas y seguir, si te caes te levantas y si tienes que cuidar de tu hermana aunque la vida se quede por el camino das tu vida al diablo por ella. Y eso es lo que yo voy hacer (bella y Edward)
1. Chapter 1

**cuando un 20 de septiembre murió mi padre teniendo yo 14 años supe que algo iba a cambiar para mi y mi hermana, cuando el 20 de septiembre del año siguiente mi madre me presento a su nueva pareja supe que algún día querría morirme pero cuando el 24 de diciembre del mismo año los de asuntos sociales le quitaron la custodia a mk madre pensé que todo había pasado que una nueva vida comenzaba para mi hermana y paea mi, estaba equivocada mi vida no iba a mejorar al contrario allí empezaba mi pesadilla. Soy Isabella Swan tengo 16 años y está es mi penosa vida.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOBREVIVIR**

 _ **Capitulo 1. Inicio de mi vida**_

 **\- Mamaaa Bella no me deja sus pantalones vaqueros- grito mi hermana corriendo por las escaleras-**

 **\- Alice tienes 11 años no puedes ir asi vestida a clase ponte el uniforme – le dijo mi madre saliendo en mi defensa-**

 **\- ¿y por que ella si? Que ganas de crecer – continuo la enano-**

 **Soy Isabella , Bella para los amigos , de los que tengo pocos , vivo en un pequeño y frio pueblecito de londres donde siempre esta gris y todo es verde pero la verdad es que me encanta , mi madre es una amorosa ama de casa que dejo su trabajo como modelo de pasarela cuando yo naci y mi madre un gran empresario que pasa mas tiempo viajando que en casa , tengo 14 años y una hermana de 11 que por momentos parece que tiene 19 y por momentos 9 y esta es mi familia y este mi día a día desde que la enana empezo a tener uso de conciencia siempre le gusta ir a la moda y vestirse con mi ropa y mas en un día como hoy y es que hoy empezamos un nuevo curso y no uno cualquiera hoy empezamos la secundaria en un nuevo centro e iremos juntas cosa que hasta ahora no ibamos por que mientras que conmigo mis padres eligieron un colegio privado religioso con mi hermana no habian cometido ese error , sera mejor que lo deje y baje a desayunar porque si no llegaremos tarde.**

 **\- mama y papi? – le pregunte a mi madre sentandome en el comedor –**

 **\- se fue hace unas horas vendra esta noche del viaje este a sido corto.**

 **Mientras me tomaba el zumo llamaron a la puerta y viendo como mi madre tenia las manos llenas de jabon fui abrir , un oficial de policia me esperaba al otro lado , me pregunto por un adulto y llame a mi madre algo me olia mal , poco despues escuche a mi madre llorar y gritar el nombre de mi padre cuando el oficial se fue y nos dijo que mi padre había muerto hace unos momentos de camino al hospital senti que ese 20 de septiembre cambiaria mi vida y no sabia si era para bien o para mal , solo sabia que tenia que ser fuerte mi madre se repondria o eso esperaba y mi hermana me necesitaba mas fuerte que nunca.**

 **Los siguientes dias fueron un horror , mi madre seguia en shock y Alice era pequeña para hacerse cargo con ayuda de la familia paterna de mi padre mi abuela y mi tio me hice cargo de todos los tramites del entierro y demas , el momento de verlo bajar en ese agujero de tierra fue el peor de mi vida hasta el momento , charlie mi padre era buen padre viajaba mucho pero el tiempo que estaba en casa lo daba todo por nosotras , el era el fuerte el era quien nos sacaba de los malos momentos el era el que nunca se hundia y ahora el barco había perdido su capital y creo que iria a la deriba .**

 **En los siguientes meses a su muerte nos fuimos alejando de la familia eramos nosotras tres y teniamos que aprender a sobrevivir , alice y yo empezamos las clases con retraso pero todos lo entendieron , mi madre tardo en salir del shock de perder a mi padre pero parece que poco a poco iba saliendo y volvia a ser ella incluso había empezado a salir de vez en cuando con alguna amiga , algo que me alegraba por lo menos no estaba llorando todo el día , y yo me había encargado junto Alice en apoyarnos la una en la otra y no permitir que ella tocara fondo.**

 **20 de septiembre del 2015 (1 año después)**

 **Desde poco antes del verano mi madre esta rara sale mucho no llega a casa muchas noches y se viste diferente , Alice dice que tiene novio no se si sera eso o no pero me preocupa porque cuando viene no me gusta el estado en el que lo hace y egoistamente no creo estar preparada para sacar adelante a mi hermana si mi madre no esta a nuestro lado.**

 **Hoy es un día triste hoy hace un año que perdi a mi padre y casi puedo decir que a mi madre con el , dentro de unas horas ire con mi hermana a tirar unas flores donde descansa su cuerpo , mi madre no se si aparecera llevo 3 dias sin verla intento que Alice no vea que algo no va bien pero la verdad que empiezo a pensarlo.**

 **\- Alice vamos al cementerio –dije entrando a su habitacion –**

 **\- No tendriamos que esperar a mama**

 **\- No se si querra acompañarnos vamos nosotras y a la tarde si quiere vamos con ella**

 **Alice y yo tardamos 3 horas entre ir al cementerio en bus dejar las flores contarle a papa como había cambiado nuestra vida y volver a casa , cuando volvimos a casa mama había vuelto y no estaba sola con el un hombre con pinta de macarra que nos miraba como si fueramos parte del menu de la cena.**

 **\- hijitas – dijo mi madre con las pupilas dilatadas – que bien que venis os presento a Philp es mi nuevo novio y apartir de hoy vuestro papi**

 **\- yo solo tengo un papi y hoy hace un año que murio – en el momento en el que termine de hablar vi Alice correr a su habitacion llorando y mi madre dandome su primer golpe de la vida pero no el ultimo con la cara roja del golpe subi a buscar a mi hermna-**

 **\- tranquila Rene aprenderan a respetarme yo las domare – dijo el tipo mientras me iba-**

 **Esa noche dormi con Alice quien no paro de llorar en toda la noche y la mañana siguiente tape mi moraton con maquillaje algo que en los siguientes meses me tocaria hacer muchas veces . los meses que siguieron a ese fueron igual o peor el tal Philp se instalo en casa con Rene , porque ya no merece ser llamada madre y cada noche los escuchaba acostarse como animales , me dedicaba a poner musica a evitar que Alice escuchara aquello pero siempre dije que era lista y ella escuchaba y sabia de que iba todo , vimos como las cosas de casa de valor desaparecian y como Rene estaba casi todos los dias drogada , pense en llamar alguien pero no tenia a quien mi familia paterna se desbinculo de nosotros con la muerte de mi padre , creo que fue a finales de diciembre la noche de nochebuena cuando harta de escuchar a mi madre follando con tios , que en el ultimo mes ya no era solo Philp era cada noche uno incluso dos distintos y Philp se dedicaba a mirar y tocarse mientras decidi coger Alice e irme a la policia no se si fue mejor o peor pero desde luego eso iba ser otro cambio en nuestras vidas. Aquel 25 de diciembre volvi a casa con la policia a recoger las pocas cosas que teniamos y con la mujer de asuntos sociales salimos hacia el internado de London girl , la mujer en la busqueda desesperada por ayudarnos había encontrado a mi abuela quien no quiso hacerse cargo de nosotras porque según ella mi madre siempre fue una lagarta y nosotras seriamos igual pero accedio a pagar un internado hasta mi mayoria de edad que yo me haria cargo de Alice desde el momento que cumpliera los 18.**

 **London girl alli vamos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOBREVIVIR**

 _ **Capitulo 2. London girl**_

 **London girl es el internado mas cotizado y reconocido de Inglaterra consta de dos edificios uno de mujeres y otro de hombres , los cuales solo nos juntamos para los bailes , celebraciones y poco mas las familias mas reconocidas de Inglaterra y parte de europa llevan alli a sus hijos algunos para darles una buena educacion otros para intentar encauzarlos , nada mas llegar ante el imponente edificio fuimos con Angry (la asistenta social y encargada de nuestra custodia cuando esta paso al estado mero tramite) al despacho del director , alli aparte de darnos nuestro uniformes y explicarnos las normas un hombre de no mas de 25 años nos dio las llaves de nuestras habitaciones por suerte me había tocado en una habitacion sola en el primer piso junto a la planta donde estaban los de primer grado (vamos que me pusieron por hacerme un favor en la planta de 11 a 13 años para que estubiera cerca de mi hermana) Alice si que tenia compañeras , tras decirnos que cada una tenia que dormir en su habitacion que teniamos prohibido juntarnos si no era para comer o en horas muertas cada una se fue a su habitacion a deshacer maletas mañana empezabamos nuestra "nueva vida".**

 **Las navidades creo que fueron las mas tristes de la historia incluso mas de las anteriores tras la muerte de mi padre , el internado estaba casi vacio por las fechas y la noche de año nuevo como excepcion nos dejaron dormir juntas tras celebrar el año nuevo.**

 **Los meses pasaron volando y la adaptacion fue buena Alice tenia amigas con quien se divertia incluso un fin de semana con permiso de Angry y del director nos habian invitado a pasar unos dias en su casa de campo , con los examenes finales llego el verano y tras el baile de final de curso los alumnos con familias que los querian se fueron , Alice y yo pasamos el verano practicamente solas con las pocas personas que se habian quedado, reimos fuimos a la piscina e incluso salimos al cine , la epoca de uniforme había acabado hasta septiembre , fue un verano atipico pero por lo menos lo pasamos juntas sin peligros y bajo un techo donde dormir , a finales de agosto sabiendo que con el comienzo del curso no podriamos salir pedimos permiso para ir al cementerio y nos lo concedieron asique acompañadas de Angry fuimos a llevarle flores papa , nos dejo nuestro tiempo de lloros y nos dejo de vuelta en el internado , se estaba portando bien con nosotras e incluso me había prometido que cuando cumpliera la mayoria de edad me ayudaria a reclamar mi dinero de la herencia que mi madre no podia tocar y la custonia de Alice.**

 **Con septiembre llego mi cumpleaños algo normal que celebre comiendome un muffin con Alice y ya tenia 16 años volvio el curso y nuevas alumnas , me habian cambiado de habitacion al segundo piso y ahora si que tenia compañera una de las alumnas nuevas mientras que ALice seguia en el primero pero ahora no me importaba tanto ya que mi hermana parecia otra y estaba bien , cuando termine de mover mis cosas llamaron a la puerta y al abrirla me encontre con quien luego sabria que era Rosalie una rubia espectacular pero de armas tomar que se combirtio en mi compañera y mi primera y mejor amiga , ella había decidido venir por decision propia tras la separacion de sus padres mientras que sus hermanos uno gemelo y otro dos año mayor que ella habian ingresado en el london men, el curso al lado de Rose fue mucho mejor de lo que fue el anterior , rose me hacia reir , me levantaba el animo , me ayudaba con Alice y se convirtió en otra hermana para nosotras , siempre que salia nos traia algo , ropa , comida o lo que fuera y varias veces nos invito con ella a casa de sus padres con sus hermanos pero esta vez no nos dieron el permiso , yo creo que el señor director ni lo pidido a Angry , para verano Rose se fue con sus hermanos y nosotras como el anterior nos quedamos aquí tras el baile , Alice estaba distante y no queria hablar conmigo creo que con 16 años enfrentarme a una niña de 13 no era algo para lo que estaba preparada , como ALice no quiso pasar tanto tiempo conmigo y lo pasaba diseñando ropa según ella para hacer algo yo empece a estudiar para una beca para poder tener mas dinero si mi beca pagaba la mitad de mi internado esa mitad que sobraba de lo de mi abuela seria para nosotras podria ahorrarlo para el día de mañana y podria comprarle Alice algo por su cumpleaños , el día de mi 17 cumpleaños de regalo me entere que me habian concedido la beca por lo que empece ahorrar pensnado en el mañana.**

 **El curso paso volando y Rosalie me dijo que para el curso siguiente estaria fuera en la universidad y que si queria podria irme con ella y entre las dos cuidar de Alice , era algo que me tenia que pensar mientras siguiera aquí Alice tendria una buena educacion pero tendria que mirar como iba a seguir pagandolo. El verano lo pase con Alice habian habido cambios en la direccion y nos dejaban salir mas fuera del horario lectivo me permiti ir unos dias con Rose a la playa cuando sus hermanos no estaban y decirle que no me iria con ella , Alice insistio en que me fuera pero queria estar con ella no iba a dejarla la despedida con Rose fue triste sabia que dejaba atrás a la unica amiga que había tenido y que aunque ella me dijera que la llamara nunca lo haria , con mi cumpleaños llegaron las malas noticias mi abuela dejaba de pagar el internado y mi beca solo llegaba para pagar la mitad de mis estudios o buscaba una solucion o Alice se iba a un orfanato , la solucion era dificil o seguia aquí con mi beca y alice se iba o nos ibamos ALice y yo a buscarnos la vida , hable con Angry y me dijo que me ayudaria con la herencia y la custodia pero necesitaba dinero para un abogado si me gastaba mis ahorros igual hasta que la cobrara no tenia donde dormir , pense en llamar a Rose y esa no seria la unica vez que lo pense pero se quedo en eso en pensamientos , Rose me había dicho que sus padres eran dueños de un buffet de abogados , aunque ahora cada uno tenia el 50, seguian trabajando juntos pero no quise pedirle limosnas , cuando me dispuse a decirle a la direccion que me iria a un piso compartido pero que Alice se quedaria y que me dejaran unos dias para buscar un trabajo y poder asumir los gastos , el nuevo direcctor me dio una solucion a la que me agarre como fuego sin saber que seria mi peor pesadilla , me ofrecio que Alice se presentara a beca ella solo tenia que hacer el examen estubiera bien o mal el se encargaria de que se la dieran y yo podria pagar el resto de la matricula y mi estancia trabajando en el internado como cocinera y señorita de limpieza lo acepte sin pensar lo que eso conllevaba.**

 **Alice aprobo sin la ayuda de la direccion por lo que con eso y mi trabajo estaba cubierta su estancia aquí y mi alojamiento en la parte de trabajadores por lo que me permiti decirle a Angry que me buscase un abogado pero el día que Angry venia a reunirse conmigo tubo un accidente en el que murio por lo que me quede sin ayuda fuera y deje estar de momento eso de pedir lo que me correspondia. Pero si pensba que mis problemas estaban solucionados estaba equivocada , mi pesadilla llego de manos de quien menos pensaba y llevaba varios dias viendo como el director me miraba raro , mas de lo normal y fue poco despues de las navidades cuando me llamo a su despacho y comenzo mi pesadilla.**

 **\- Isabella pasa – me dijo el señor stuwar el señor stewar , james , era su nombre de pila era el nuevo director de no mas de 25 años joven rubio y guapo pero con una mirada siniestra- sientate , mira desde hace unos dias he recibido quejas de que tengas los mismos privilegios que el resto de estudiantes sin estudiar aquí ya y sin pagar mas por ello –dijo sentandose a mi lado- por lo que pense que seria hora de que hicieras algo mas para pagar los gastos que tu y alice ocasionais**

 **\- pero yo no puedo pagar mas no puedo hacer nada mas –dije asustada-**

 **\- O si lo se por eso he pensado que igual podrias hacer algo por mi y yo no se pagaria esos gastos para que no se enteren los demas –dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi muslo mientras que me acariciaba la mejilla con la otra-**

 **\- no…no lo entiendo –dije sin gustarme por donde iba esto-**

 **\- mira esto es muy facil –djjo sacando de una carpeta fotos de Alice dormida , duchansose incluso en ropa interior- desde que entre por esa puerta e deseado follarte follaros a las dos una detrás de la otra una y otra vez , si escuchas bien , me conformaria contigo para dejar en paz a tu hermanita , si tu accedes hacer lo que te diga cuando te diga la dejo en paz , por lo menos hasta que cumpla la mayoria de edad pero si no accedes estas despedida y sin ti aquí va ser un placer hundir mis dedos en tu hermana , hacerla gritar mientras hundo mis dedos en su tierno , estrecho y virginal coño y no solo mis dedos , o si ya me veo corriendome en su boquita mientras que mis juguetitos la penetran una y otra vez asique tu decides tu o ella –estaba claro no iba a dejar que ese tio tocase un pelo a mi hermana y el tubo que saberlo porque sin que le diera una respuesta me contesto- sabia decision gatita , te espero esta noche en mi habitacion y en la cama soy un poco salvaje asique ven preparada sin ropa si no quieres que te la rompa.**

 **Sali de alli horrorizada llorando y sin saber que hacer como había acabado mi trabajo de momento me encerre en mi habitacion a llorar y a prepararme para lo que me venia encima si no queria que ALice sufriera , cerca de la media noche tras no haber podido ni cenar me puse un vestido y fui hacia la habitacion de mi pesadilla , me abrio la puerta en cueros y practicamente me arrastro al interior.**

 **\- sabia decision gatita – dijo contemplando mi vestido – quitatelo quitate eso y toda la ropa que lleves -lentamente me quite el vestido y el conjunto de ropa interior que llevaba mientras el me observaba y se tocaba – mañana ven si ella –dijo mirando la ropa interior-**

 **Se levanto acorralandome contra la pared me dijo que sabia que era virgen lo que le ponia mas y que por eso no iba a ser muy brusco de momento pero que tenia que aprender a darle placer , empezo a besarme mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mis senos pellizcando mis pezones , en ese punto llevaba rato llorando , al verme llorar me dio un golpe haciendome llorar mas mientras que me gritaba que si queria llorar iba a llorar de verdad , deslizo sus dedos a mi intimidad y empezo a jugar con mi vello pubico mientras estiraba de el y me decia que me lo iba a quitar que no eso no le gustaba con la otra mano introducia uno y otro dedo en mi.**

 **\- ponte de rodillas gatita – me susurro a la vez que me empujaba al suelo – abre la boca y tira la cabeza atrás –**

 **Mientras le hacia caso tiro de mi pelo para atrás y metio su ya caliente polla en mi boca para seguidamente empezar a embestir y mover mi cabeza , de repente senti algo caliente en mi boca y quise quitarme pero el apreto mas mi cabeza haciendo que me tragara todo , cuando acabo cogio mi ropa y me la tiro diciendome que mañana me enseñaria como me queria depilada y tras vestirme me tiro al pasillo , volvi a mi habitacion corriendo y tras hacerme un ovillo en el suelo de la bañera me quede dormida llorando.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SOBREVIVIR**

 **Capitulo 3. Muerte en Vida**

 **Desperte cerca de la madrugada con el ruido de la puerta de Mi Habitación abriendose, quise enconderme Pero Sabia Que de nada serviria y en Pocos Minutos despues me vi arrastrada a la cama para posteriormente sentirlo Encima mia, senti Como Unas cuerdas o cintas ataban mis muñecas y Otras tapaban la boca por si se me ocurria gritar.**

 **\- Shh gatita quietecita Estas mas guapa - Me Dijo mientras deslizaba su lengua por mi cuello y seguia bajando- pensaba dejarte Hasta esta noche Pero me Dije ... Porque Esperar CUANDO lo puedo Tener ya Asique Ahora Te Vas A Estar quietecita mientras yo arranco pelitos Qué tan poco me gustan y disfruto de tu cuerpo.**

 **Senti Como abria mis piernas y deslizaba los dedos por mi monte de venus de poner cera y tirar de ella Grite de dolor, ningún grito salio de mi boca y lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas mientras el seguia y seguia.**

 **\- O SI gatita me encanta asi pelado de pelitos y me pone e mil verte llorar Aquí a mi Voluntad saber Que Si hago esto-dijo introduciendo mas de la un dedo en mi interior-Nada Ni Nadie me dentendra Ahora Te Vas A Poner un cuatro patitas para que te arranque el resto de pelitos y Te portaras bien ¿verdad? O si claro que te portaras bien porque no queremos que la dulce Alice pase por esto. - Me desato las manos y Puso en La Nueva postura antes de volver a deslizar los dedos por mi intimidad - ASI Perfectamente Preparada Para Ser follada Pero eso tendra Que Esperar Porque de Momento Aun no estas Preparada Pero CUANDO lo considere si te voy a follar Una y otra vez asi Como una gata Verdadera -despues Cuando Se canso de tocarme me volvio una Poner cera y tirar de ella Hasta Que se quedo a gusto-**

 **cuando acabo con la Cera me dejo en la ESA postura deslizando SUS dedos por mi intimidad Entrando y Saliendo de ella mientras Que con la otra mano se tocaba Hasta Que creyo Que tenia Suficiente o se le Hacia tarde y Volviendo a tumbarme sobre mi espalda se Puso Encima mia quedando su pene Entre mis tetas y empezo apretarmelas masturbandose con ellas.**

 **\- Ves gatita Ves como me pones, como me Calientas -dijo quitandome la Venda de la Boca- Ahora vas a abrir La Boquita y Te vas a beber todo verdad gatita si Porque eres una gatita buena, abre zorra - grito MIENTRAS invadia mi Boca al completo y empezaba un envestir-**

 **Solo paro cuando acabo y dejandome me Alli Recordo Que tenia 20 minutos Para Empezar A Trabajar o si no tendria Que Despedirme riendose y asi se vistio y se fue.**

 **Tarde Un poco en deslizarme Hacia la ducha y flotar Entre lagrimas todo mi Cuerpo Antes de vertirme e irme A Trabajar, VARIAS me compañeras preguntaron Que Me pasaba Porque Me veian rara y habia llorado Pero Pude disimular Diciendo Que habia dormido mal Que Eran las Fechas y ASI Pase El Resto de mes, James venia Cada Noche o iba yo a su habitacion y la mayoria de las Mañanas ESTABA en mi habitacion tocandome, Hasta el Momento no habia Hecho mas que eso tocarme Pero Sabia Que Dentro de Poco querria mas, Alice Paso Todos los dias preguntandome Que pasaba y quise decirle Que teniamos Que irnos Pero por miedo a Que Nos descubrieran y le hicieran algo la calle, la calle de Como llevaba Haciendo Todo el mes de diciembre Y Como creo Que seguiria Haciendo mucho mas, la Noche de año nuevo Todos Los Que quedaban en El Internado celebraban la Entrada de año yo queria Que el se olvidara de mi Pero Sabia Que eso no sucederia y en efecto CUANDO la fiesta acabo, Cuando Todos Se fueran a dormir El Vino a Buscarme, habia bebido Lo Que me Daba Miedo Porque eso le Hacia mas violento, me Dijo Que El día habia Llegado Que hoy se pondria preservativo Pero Que seria el ultimo Que tendria Que tomarme pastillas, en el interior de la habitacion ¿con todas las luces encendidas Porque SEGÚN EL me queria ver llorar correrme o intentar resistirme, arranco el vestido Que El me habia regalado, arranco mi ropa interior y me tiro a la cama atándome Como se habia Hecho costumbre y la boca tapada, se desnudo Lentamente y se posiciono Encima mia, empezo un Besarme el cuello un morderme Subiendo y bajando Hasta mis pechos, dejo par un de chupetones en mis pechos Antes de Seguir bajando Hacia mi intimidad a la cual Ultimamente le habia cogido gusto chupar y morder, estubo alli jugando con su lengua Y Sus dedos MIENTRAS yo Lloraba Hasta Que era considero Que El Momento y de un Solo movimiento entro en mi haciendome soltar grito silencioso y un Millon de lagrimas, empezo un rapido sin Cuidado a envestir fuerte y profundo haciendome gritar de dolor, Cuando mas Gritaba y Lloraba Mas le gusta y me lo Hacia saber**

 **\- O SI gatita llora, no lo ves caliente Que Me pone Que llores, que te resistas eres tan estrecha Como pense y eres mia, este Coñito Este es mio.**

 **sigio asi Entrando y Saliendo sin parar Hasta Que se corrio y salio de mi, pense Que habia Terminado, me equivocaba me Puso una cuatra patas y empezo azotarme MIENTRAS con la otra mano seguia tocandose y deslizandose por mi intimidad mietras yo seguia llorando**

 **\- Esta noche no te voy a follar por aqui y mira Que Lo deseo Pero lo dejaremos para otro dia, Pero hoy voy a Domir, un bueno Pasar La Noche contigo y vamos a Seguir jugando un ratito.**

 **Me dio lo que segun el era un regalo Que Eran Unas pinzas Que engancho en mis pezones haciendome gritar de dolor, dolor Con El Que El disfruto y poniendome de nuevo una cuatra patas se posiciono Delante mia Para Que su polla Quedara en mi boca y empezo a envestir contra ella hasta correrse, yo ya no me sostenia Sobre mis rodillas y me Deje caer, un error por Que Como castigo me dio la vuelta y me ato las manos y las piernas impidiendome ASI Que las cerrara, volvio un taparme la boca y de un maletin Que no habia visto empezo a Sacar Cosas, estubo un rato jugando con ellas en mi intimidad metiendo por ella de todo un una y otra vez Hasta Que se canso de jugar y me volvio a poner follar sin piedad una y otra vez a la Tercera perdi la Conciencia, Cuando desperte la Mañana siguiente en solitario de lo ocurrido quedaba una nota diciendome Que se iba UNOS dias Pero Que descansara Que CUANDO volviera ibamos a probar cosas nuevas.**

 **Pase El día En la cama sin salir llorando Y Cuando Alice Vino un Buscarme Evite Verla Diciendo Que Me encontraba mal, con la excusa de la que con un gripazo PASE 3 Días en la cama sin Trabajar Pero al cuarto día se acabo Porque si no perderia el Trabajo y al Parecer venia un profesor nuevo y habia Que Arreglar su habitacion.**

 **Pase dos Dias limpiando a Fondo la habitacion y preparandola pára el Nuevo ademas mis de Seguir con mis demas: tareas, al Parecer James habia Tenido un Problema y tardaria mas de lo Deseado para el en volver Lo Que me dejaba a mi Tranquilidad Hasta finales de mes.**

 **Para el día 7 llego el nuevo profesor de Música y Arte al Parecer habia Terminado Una carrera de 4 años en tres Motivo por el cual sea le habian dado esta Plaza y llevaba un todas LAS Trabajadoras y alumnas en las nuves, era guapo, yo Demasiado Pero no tenia cabeza para ESO y TAMPOCO podia permitirmelo, Creo Que Nunca podria , nunca podria dejar que un hombre me tocara de nuevo.**

 **El resto del mes lo pase tranquila con el miedo De que en cualquier Momento vendria a James a por mi Pero con pastillas conseguia dormir Un poco, aproveche esos dias Para Ser Una adolescente de 18 años Sali con Alice Fuera a Pasar Tiempo Con Ella, conoci al nuevo Que AUNQUE le tenia miedo de Como suponia que le tendria a todos los hombres desde Que James llego a mi vida, era simpatico y se pensaba Que tenia un problema con los hombres pero lo adjudico a que era por algo de mi pasado, si supiera Que era mi Presente un Lo Que me tenia asi y Poco a poco a lo largo del mes FUE ganandose confianza y amigo otra Cosa Que hice FUE salir con Rose quien se preocupo y enfado al saber Que seguia alli Que habia renunciado por miedo a Dejar Alice SEGÚN ella tendria que contar con ella pedir Ayuda , quise pedirsela Pero el miedo a que algo le pasara Alice me hizo callar**

 **Para: principios de febrero ESTABA cenando con el profesor nuevo y Unas compañeras Cuando Se abrio la verja, el director habia Vuelto y mi pesadilla continuaba, esa noche recibi Una gran paliza por atreverme un CENAR Con otro hombre y Varias Amenazas sobre mi hermana, el resto FUE Como demas LO, disfruto hundiendose en mi y haciendome llorar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4. Mi trabajo**

 **7 de febrero empiezo mi primer trabajo , y lo hago en el internado donde mis hermanos pasaron sus ultimos años de estudio cuando mis padres se separaron, nada mas acabar la carrera me llegaron varias ofertas pero desde luego la primera en aceptar fue esta sin dudarlo , primero porque el nombre de la institucion me abriria puertas en el futuro , segundo mi padre es socio y accionista de mas del 40% y tercero estaba suficiente cerca de casa como para poder ir a vez en cuando , oh perdon no me he presentado soy Edward Cullen hijo de Carlise y Esme Plat aunque ahora vuelve a ser Cullen , si es que mis padres se separaron hace 4 años pero despues se dieron cuenta que no podian vivir el uno sin el otro y volvieron a casarse , yo fui el padrino pero eso no es lo importante , tengo 21 años y hace unos meses acabe la carrera de arte un año antes que mis compañeros esque es mi gran pasion , la musica pero ademas de musica soy licenciado en historia del arte y titulado en Baile por lo que aquí voy a ejercer de varias cosas , lo primero que e visto nada mas entrar a sido a una morena un poco mas joven que yo que esta para hacerle algun favor si es que no lo puedo evitar aunque mis padres me educaron como un caballero veo una belleza y me pierdo pero siemopre respetando a las mujeres , a se me olvidaba soy todo un don juan según mi madre mi metro noventa y ojos verdes vuelven locas a todas las mujeres espero que aquí en un colegio solo de mujeres no me traiga problemas .**

 **Por lo que me han dicho el director no se encuentra por lo que la subdirectora me a enseñado el centro y mi habitacion ademas de darme mis horarios mañana va ser un día largo.**

 **Llego 20 minutos tarde a mi primera clase con los de tercero , me dormi en primer lugar y me perdi en segundo de camino a la cafeteria si no hubiera sido por cierta morena que me ayudo aunque salio corriendo huyendo de mi no hubiera llegado.**

 **\- Buenos dias soy su nuevo profesor de arte ahora por favor presentese de una en una.**

 **Poco a poco fueron saliento las 28 alumnas contandome sus gustos , edad y nombre.**

 **Los dias pasaban volando y sin darme cuenta el mes pasaba con el , los primeros dias fueron de presentaciones con todos mis alumnas y cuando acaba las clases salia a correr , poco a poco fui conociendo a la morena su nombre era Bella esta aquí trabajando para pagar la estancia de su hermana , una de mis alumnas , creo que nadie deberia renunciar a su educacion por la de nadie y que no era justo lo que hacia pero despues de hablar con mi padre y que me explicara que lo habian echo como un favor y que el no había querido pero solo tiene un 40 % decidi dejarlo estar , intente darle mi apoyo ayudarla en lo que me dejara y no le dejaba pagar nada cuando saliamos fuera para que se ahorrara ese dinero pero sabia que algo mas pasaba , era muy rara y pasaba el día vigilando las puertas y ventanas y todo empeoro cuando el director volvio se puso blanca como la cal y no volvio acercarse a mi y es mas podria decir que ni la vi en los siguientes dias.**

 **Cuando 9 dias despues de volver el director lo vi salir una noche de su habitacion supe que era lo que pasaba tenian una relacion y al parecer era un poco celoso , por lo que como no queria problemas con novios celosos me aparte de ella para evitarselos a ella tambien pero diciendole que si necesitaba algo me lo contara.**

 **(3 meses despues )**

 **Llevo aquí 4 meses mis alumnas me tienen confianza para preguntar sus dudas y contar sus problemas , solo hay una que cada día esta mas reticente hablar conmigo y justamente es la hermana de cierta morena a la que no quito ojo porque cada día la veo mas blanca , mas delgada y mas triste y justamente porque sin conocerla cada día tengo mas ganas de hacerlo , hoy ha venido mi hermana primero a pasado a ver a una amiga suya de cuando estudio y no ha tenido que salir bien porque a llegado hechando chispas , Rose tiene un carácter algo especial y si no se sale con la suya da miedo de verdad , nunca me explicare como ella y Jass son gemelos son la día y la noche , voy a salir a comer con ella ya que he acabado mis clases de hoy y tengo ganas de ver a mi rubia con neuronas .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5. Mi novio**

 **La paliza de James me dejo 3 dias en cama , bueno la paliza y lo demas , a la mañana siguiente no podia ni juntar las piernas de todas las barbaridades que me había hecho y yo me sentia rota , había pasado un mes perfecto sin el , conociendo a Edward y creiendo que podia ser feliz que algun día acabaria y podria tener novio , familia ser feliz pero mi sueño se había acabdo cuando el rubio de la coleta había vuelto , estaba mas salvaje que nunca decia que me había echado de menos , sus visitas ahora eran diarias y a veces hasta varias veces al día , cuando me veia me acorralaba contra una pared y le daba igual que estubiera en el baño que en el pasillo me decia lo que le gustaria hacerme y si tenia la suerte de que era un lugar privado tardaba minutos en deshacerse de mi ropa y hundirse en mi , había aprendido a no gritar no llorar para no darle el gusto aunque en algunos casos me hacia llorar adrede para disfrutarlo mas , por las noches le seguia gustando eso de atarme y hacerme cosas , hacerme de todo en todas las posturas , su favorita esa de ponerme a 4 patas , aun recuerdo la primera vez como me ato en la postura y tras estar tocandome haciendome daño , haciendome sufrir de un solo golpe entro en mi yo grite de dolor el de placer , desde esa vez se a repetido todas las semanas lo mismo el día que estaba contento solo era lo normal me ataba me follaba y me hacia comerle la polla , si estaba de mal humor me ponia a cuatro patas y me daba por detrás por delante y por donde podia y si esta de muy mal humor me podia preparar porque ese día me tocaba todo , me tocaba postura , me tocaba latigo , juguetitos y por supuesto me tocaba penetracion , le da igual que este en mis dias esos dias me toca castigo tambien y aparte de penetrarme por detrás me toca estar de rodillas con su pene en mi boca tanto como quiera a cualquier hora del día , los ultimo dias le a dado por meterme un juguetito con puntas redondeadas y masturbarme con el , me duele horrores pero a el le da igual y porque no toque Alice hare lo que quiera .**

 **En el internado se rumorea que estamos saliendo debido a las veces que lo han pillado saliendo de mi habitacion y el no lo niega por que le viene muy bien que lo crean .**

 **Edward a dejado de hablarme lo que es lo mejor para el y para mi pero a veces me gustaria que no lo hiciese que se preocupara que quisiera ayudarme que me obligara a decirle que pasaba y nos sacara de aquí soñar es gratis .**

 **Hace unos dias vino Rose a verme había quedado con alguien , se enfado cuando me vio de uniforme no se que se pensaba y me repitio que me fuese con ella que me ayudarian a salir adelante , no quise contarle nada y se fue , sinceramente no creo que vuelva y no se si es mejor o peor , alice esta mas triste que de costumbre no se si sera porque me ve mal o por mucho que intento evitarlo , pero tampoco puedo acercarme y que me pregunte no sabria que decirle , estamos en periodo de vacaciones de primavera , Alice se ha ido a casa de una compañera me a costado darle permiso pero fuera de aquí esta mas segura que aquí , pienso que deberia ser valiente e irnos pero me da miedo , son las 12 y en cualquier momento va aparecer la bestia .**

 **\- gatita – dice mientras abre la puerta – que ganas tenia de verte –repite mientras me acorrala yo ya se lo que tengo que hacer desnudarme y tumbarme-**

 **\- perdon señor ya me desnudo y…**

 **\- no gatita hoy vamos a salir de hecho vamos a pasar unos dias fuera en una cabaña tu y yo donde podras gritar sin miedo –dice besandome a la fuerza- vistete que nos vamos**

 **\- yo no puedo irme tengo que estar aquí por si vuelve Alice –le pido llorando sabiendo que de nada volvera-**

 **\- hablando de Alice –dice acorralandome mientras se baja el pantalon y se hunde en mi de un solo golpe – no crees que le han crecido las tetas y esta apetecible ¿quieres que vaya a comprobar lo apetecible que esta?-sigue diciendo mientras bombea en mi-**

 **\- no señor dejala a ella**

 **\- muy bien gatita sabia que entenderias –termina diciendo mordiendome el cuello al acabar –ahora mi gatita vamonos a la cabaña donde te espera una sorpresa no te molestes en coger ropa no te va hacer falta.**

 **La cabaña estaba ocupada cuando llegamos al parecer ibamos a tener compañía.**

 **\- gatita estos son mis amigos Jhon y Stefan van a ser nuestros compañeros de cabaña ellos no pueden tocarte sin hablarlo conmigo pero van a ver todo lo que tu y yo hagamos para empezar quitate la ropa y haz la cena.**

 **Temblando por lo que me esperaba me desnude ante la mirada de los 3 y me dispuse hacerles la cena mientras ellos se quedaban riendose en la sala.**

 **Tras la cena que yo no probe porque para mi ya tenia preparada una ronda de mamadas James me arrastro a la cama donde me hizo tocarme para ellos una y otra vez sin dejarme parar para seguidamente penetrarme de una sola vez mientras los amigos miraban y se tocaban , los 4 dias fueron asi ellos tocandose y james haciendo conmigo lo que queria , lo peor fue el cuarto día cuando James decidio que los amigos tambien tenian derecho a jugar conmigo y sentado en la silla vio y disfruto como esos dos salvajes hacian conmigo de todo y el solo se reía como regalo por lo bien que me había portado al volver al internado me dejo 3 dias de descanso, luego todo volvio a lo mismo.**


End file.
